On Top
by TC Stark
Summary: A one-shot AU lemon between Ultra Magnus and my OC Road Rage. Completely done for entertainment and follows no story line. In this, Ultra Magnus is tired of Road Rage's nonchalant attitude and lack of respect for authority. The commander will teach this dominant femme that in his house, he's always top. Rated M for pure smut


TC Stark: Written for PixelTheLittleFembot, this is purely for entertainment and a what if. It follows no storyline and is not meant to be a spin off. In this, Road Rage is not with Bumblebee just to make it earlier. I am using the character and her background, but again this has nothing to do with my Trilogy. Pixel and I were talking about how domineering Road Rage is and that is probably something Ultra Magnus wouldn't like, since he's such a powerhouse. So, what happens when the two get together? Who will win with conquering the other.

Disclaimer: I Only own Road Rage and my ideas.

**On Top**

A well-oiled machine only functioned properly if all components worked cohesively. Ultra Magnus was a firm believer in that sentiment. In any environment, success was imperative to cooperation. It could be said of military structure, a job environment, and especially the government. So many empires have rose and fallen because egos clashed.

Ultra Magnus questioned Elita One's decision to bring Road Rage into the new senate. Since the end of the war on Earth and the revival of Cybertron, Optimus and his mate looked to establish a new government. They all had titles other than senators so to not make any returning Cybertronian bitter over the old system.

The commander understood why Elita One had brought Road Rage in. She was powerful government figure before the war, who fought alongside the pink and white femme for gender equality. She was fierce and stood by her convictions. The two femmes had been good friends for many millennia and he supposed there was no getting around that.

While that was all well and good, Road Rage was not the right candidate to sit on a senate. Never mind the fact that she was once married to Starscream, but when the war broke out she promptly left Cybertron – cursing both factions. She remained a neutral throughout the whole conflict, even while occupying Team Prime's base for a year after arriving on Earth.

Not to mention the fact that she was a down right vixen. She knew exactly what words to say and how to say them to make just about anyone uncomfortable. She did not stand on ceremony and did not think of anyone as superior. Not even Prime. She respected him as a mech and Elita One's mate, but her lack of respect for religion was astonishing. When she wanted to be, she could be completely exhausting and unnerving.

Still, Elita One wanted them to work together. Out of everyone who made up the old senate, Road Rage was the only one who actually worked for the government. Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Prowl, and even a reformed Starscream only had military backgrounds. She was a political activist and felt more comfortable in her ambassador position, but Ultra Magnus did not like the lack of discipline she possessed.

If the two were to work together, he would need to have a serious talk with the femme fatale. Everyone on the new senate knew his respect for rules and protocol. It was why he respected Prowl so much. Even though they all had their own style, they still had a sense of the structure that went along with chain of command. Road Rage did not. She didn't think there should be any formalities; that they were all Cybertronians. But, without law and order, societies fell apart.

While perched behind his work desk, a ping alerted him that his _guest _had arrived. Holographic computer screens were in front of his optics, when he pressed the button to allow her in. Minimizing the windows, Ultra Magnus gave all his attention to Road Rage, while was nonchalantly walking into his office. They all were given ones in the new senate house.

Arms swinging carelessly, Road Rage slinked in with a sultry look in her optics and an invisible smirk on her lips, as if she were going in for the kill. The femme had a hunch as to why she was being called in and it amused her how uptight the commander could be. She always had control of any situation she was in, therefore she walked in with her chin held high.

Ultra Magnus's lips were tightened thinly, as he firmly greeted, "Ambassador Road Rage."

"Ultra Magnus."

No _commander. _She never extended such formalities except when she was meeting with the officials of Earth. The blatant neglect caused his jaw to tighten, though he ignored it while gesturing for her to sit on the other side of the desk. Road Rage on the other hand decided on folding her arms and taking a look around.

At first glance, Road Rage looked like a Decepticon. She didn't stand taller than Arcee, but held herself high. A silver lither body, she had black armor that covered her breasts that ended under the bust line in jagged edges, the bikini area, her forearms, and her lower legs. She had heels struts that made her look like she was wearing the human equivalent of stilettos. The back of her helm was black and she had two horns that extended atop her head that curved inwards, as well as her shoulder blades. Like Arcee, her optics were vibrant; but rather than blue, they were a fiery red.

Lazily glancing around, Road Rage cooed, "Roomy. Though, you're a large mech."

"May we have a conversation?"

Smirking at the irritation in his tone, the femme lulled her helm over her shoulder while a coy smirk, "Why of course, it is why you called me in, isn't it?"

Clenching his fists atop his desk, Magnus took a moment to let out some air from his vents, before sternly nodding, "I wanted to make sure we are clear of our responsibilities as senators."

"I am perfectly clear," Road Rage hummed, while ghosting her fingers against the articles placed neatly on top of shelves, "I am the ambassador to the people. I speak frequently with the Earthling's government in order to negotiate rations and territory; I've established a great relationship with the country America's Secretary of State. What is your role again?"

"I am the military strategist."

"But, we're not at war."

Growing increasingly frustrated, Magnus grinded his jaw, "There is always the threat and when it happens, we – can you stop touching everything?"

Road Rage smirked, while throwing her helm over her shoulder. She was examining one artifact in particular; something she recognized as an old Praxus wind chime. She was surprised that he didn't have an Iacon relic, since everyone seemed to become extremely nostalgic over that city in particular. Did no one remember that they were of the elite and high council that dictated their whole lives and the reason mechs like Megatron rose in the first place?

Seeing the femme was going to do whatever she wanted anyway, Magnus frowned deeper, "Must you always behave so casually? I would like to have a serious conversation."

"About what?" Road Rage mused, moving away from the relic and facing him, "There is nothing to discuss. I am very good at what I do. Elita One knows that and so does Optimus Prime. It was why I was chosen to sit on the senate. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be taking my leave."

"We are not finished."

"We indeed are."

Letting his frustration get the best of him, Ultra Magnus slammed his fists down upon the desk and demanded, "You will listen to your superior officer."

At that outburst Road Rage threw him a condescending laugh, folding her arms and purring with amusement, "Oh, Ultra Magnus, I am not one of your soldiers. You have no authority over me."

Frowning deeply, the commander stated, "It is time someone does. You lack discipline. We will never run a government with those like you taking it so lightly."

"Are we to take your approach? A gun happy mech is the last thing we need. Mechs like you are the reason we lost Cybertron in the first place; your eagerness to jump into war instead of taking a diplomatic approach. And then to point fingers at the Decepticons when it was Cons and Bots alike that turned our planet into scrap." Road Rage bitterly stated, a grim and dark look on her own face.

The anger that was boiling with Ultra Magnus was uncontrollable. How dare she disrespect him in such a way. How disrespectful she was to the whole thing; disregarding all the lives they lost and all the hardships. She did not think of those like him as war heroes and made her feelings very well known.

"You are very disrespectful."

Shrugging noncommittally, Road Rage simply stated, "What you think of me is none of my concern. While you were preparing for war long before it even began, I was involved in the government. I was fighting for rights the proper way. I was looking for democracy; you all were looking for anarchy."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics. Her outlook was appalling. He was sure she was saying some of those things just to get under his skin, but her disregard for respect was not going to be tolerated. He understood that Road Rage was an independent femme, head strong, and strongly opinionated, with a sharp tongue. She was coy, knew how to twist things in her favor, and not easily impressed. He had thought she would have been a great ally due to her dislike of Megatron and how unafraid she was of him, but she extended that feeling to anyone in power.

As the anger subsided, Ultra Magnus began rationing a way to deal with this difficult femme. Road Rage had been one of those who fought for gender equality; the females of their race did not know how much they owed to Elita One and her, for it was them who spoke before the High Council and Senate countless times, arguing for more rights for women. She always displayed independency and power; that she did not need a mech to define her life and could accomplish anything.

Formulating an idea in his processor, Ultra Magnus asked, "Road Rage, may I propose a wager?"

Raising an optic ridge, she looked slightly amused, "Magnus, I would have never pinned you for a gambling mech."

"One must get out of their comfort zone when it comes to you."

Road Rage let out a triumphant smirk, while purring, "Go on."

It was Ultra Magnus's turn to smirk, as he slowly rose from his chair. He was a large mech, as big as Optimus once was before the Forge of Solace repaired his broken body. Road Rage may have carried herself well, but she was only Arcee's height, with her horns extending a little further up. Still, she only came up a little higher than his hip plates, but that didn't intimidate her.

So many used their size as a tactic for intimidation. Road Rage stared them down as if she were twice their height.

"No one can deny the work you have done for achieving femme's rights. So, if your gender is truly equal to mine, prove it with a sparring match."

It was Road Rage's turn to drop face and be taken back, "Excuse me?"

Smirking even more, Magnus argued, "I know you are armed and in some cases have had to defend yourself, so fight me. If you succeed in fending me off, I will no longer bother you and will respect your approach."

Road Rage eyed Magnus warily. While she was strong willed, she was not a fighter. She was not a soldier; had never gone to a military academy. She had been a political activist, choosing her words rather than brute strength. She hadn't joined either faction and spent much of the past few millennia roaming the galaxy. She only became armed on the rare occasion she needed to defend herself, but she accepted going up against a mech like him was not advisable.

Still, she had stared Megatron in the optic and simply yawned at him. The trick was to never show fear, it unnerved them. And she usually used her cunning to help her get out of situations, such as when she tricked Starscream into thinking they were going to interface, but rather tied him up and left him with his spike hanging out, while she escaped the Nemesis.

Normally, she would have laughed and walked away, mocking him for thinking of fighting as a means of solving a problem. Ultra Magnus was different though; he was an uptight aft that wouldn't admit it, but she knew who had a problem with femmes in positions of power. Even Arcee's role had diminished since he had come around; she couldn't allow him to think he was in the right.

"Should I be afraid because you are bigger and a mech, Ultra Magnus?" With folded arms, Road Rage leaned on one hip and lifted her chin, "If mindless fighting is what you want, then by all means."

The commander smirked, as he slowly rounded the desk, calculating his first move. She was a lithe femme and could evade his advances, as smaller mechs and femmes tended to do. For this sparring match they would not use blasters, only their fists. It did leave Road Rage at a disadvantage, but she had overcome many. Simply being a divorcee in a strangely conservative time on Cybertron had been one of them.

Before Road Rage was able to blink, Magnus's foot had quickly swiped the floor and hit into her ankles. The attack sent the femme falling to the ground, her quickly flipping backwards to avoid his next move. She had certainly been caught off guard, but soon composed herself and focused her optics on her opponent.

Rolling to the side to avoid his large hand, Road Rage jumped to behind him and kicked her ped into the back of his knee. It crippled his stance momentarily, him faltering enough for her to throw her leg against the back of his helm. It gave her just enough time to evade his swinging fist, as he had quickly recovered.

Unfortunately, she had made a step too slow as all too quickly and easily he grasped her waist and harshly threw her against the desk. Road Rage made a large hiss, as Ultra Magnus held her wrists in one hand and slammed her helm first into the surface with the other. Because his fingers were so large, he practically engulfed the back of her helm, keep her pinned as he shifted himself to be leaning heavily against her.

Road Rage sneered, as Magnus's hand wrapped around one of her horns and pull her helm back so her neck was craned uncomfortably, "Your lack of discipline is appalling. You need a better teacher."

Trapped between the desk and him, the femme gritted her denta and dryly spat, "Be a dear and get off me. You're _heavy._"

Ultra Magnus said nothing, as she struggled. She desperately tried to pull her helm forward, but his hand kept her in place. She attempted to get up on the tips of her peds, but his legs pinned hers securely. All she could do was move her hips, trying to buck him away so she could have some room. They were in quite compromising positions.

As her struggling continued, Ultra Magnus realized the same thing. He had her black armored aft sitting in the nook of his lap, with her bent over in front of him. With her hips wiggling around, her behind was continually rubbing against his crotch plate. With all her strength, she was pushing up against him, grinding against the housing of his spike. And as infuriating as she was, no one could deny the sexuality that oozed off her.

As a commander, he was trained to use any tactic he could to subdue the enemy. Seeing this as an opportunity, Magnus lowered his body down to cloak over her, his lips in her audio sensors, "Perhaps you should stay still, unless you are trying to incite a reaction."

Disdainfully laughing, Road Rage insulted, "Oh, Magnus, I should have known this was the kind of thing that excited you. I have been with large mechs before and have always found myself disappointed. You all sit there expecting your spike to be worshipped, when in reality it's quite a bore."

The deride comment was meant to do exactly that, causing Magnus's facial features to scowl as he was soon throwing Road Rage to the ground. Before she was able to jump up, the tall commander threw his knee atop her back, pinning her on her front. Her growl was heard loudly, wincing at the force he was exerting upon her.

Seeing her body was becoming slightly exhausted from the struggling, Magnus took that opportunity to position himself behind her. One hand positioned in between her curved winglets, his other reached under her abdomen to scoop up her lower half and position her on her knees; aft resuming its position as being against his pelvic plating.

"Magnus, you're making quiet a fool of me." Road Rage snarled, attempting to push herself up, when he pinched at her winglet. She may have not been a seeker and therefore the faux wings did not have as many sensors, but she still froze at the pain.

Keeping her in place, Magnus frowned, "You will find I do not permit anyone to behave so arrogantly. Your proud attitude has made you ignorant, but we will soon fix that."

Road Rage was about to rebuff, when his hand cupped in between her silver legs. Red optics widening, she jerked her hips forward in an attempt to get away from his prying fingers. That was abruptly stopped when he pulled her back towards him, all while able to push her panel aside to reveal her soft valve.

"I am sure in your berth you are always the dominant one. I have heard of the tale of the femme who forced a seeker to his knees, to get her spark back. But, in my house, I am always top."

Three fingers were promptly shoved into Road Rage's valve. Instantly, a whine escaped her lips as she attempted to adjust herself. His fingers were large to begin with and taking three at one time had her gasping and stiff. There was no escaping the way they prodded at each sensor node inside her opening, allowing her no free space to move.

Road Rage gritted her denta, as the steely fingers dragged the tips against the plush insides. He twisted his hand inside her, pushing all the way to his knuckles and then some. He prodded upwards and poked at every inch of her, even to the point of exuding too much force. He had her writhing and mewling underneath him.

Throughout the treatment, her valve began getting moist and gravely cries were laced with something akin to arousal. Her hips were bucking into his fingers, attempting to have him stretch her as far as he could. The femme was heating up quickly and he could hear her fans kicking in to try to combat the flare of her systems, but he needed to make sure she could take a mech like him. There was a considerable size difference.

Magnus could feel her juices slicked against his fingers, as he shoved them back into her tight valve. Her struggling remained, but he could smell how aroused she was, how quickly she was responding to him. Road Rage was practically dripping, him barely feeling any tug from her wet walls.

The hand that was squeezing her wing strut reached around the front of her neck, cupping it to bring her up against his back. Road Rage was panting at that point, her legs quaking by the widening of her valve. All three fingers fanning out and pushing aggressively against the plush walls.

Magnus then pulled his fingers out slowly, the appendages dripping with her fluid. Tilting her chin upwards, his optics looked down to her half lidded ones while commanding, "Open."

Road Rage knew what the mech meant, as his fingers were held out in front of her lips. Hoarsely chuckling, the femme commented, "Magnus, I was not aware of how kinky you were."

A deep frown lined on his lips, as he scolded, "When a commanding officer gives you orders you follow through, is that understand?"

"Why don't you try speaking louder? I can't hear you over that line of scrap."

Growling, Magnus firmly pushed Road Rage back down, a hand gripping hard around the area in between her neck and curved shoulder blade. With her onyx valve exposed and dripping before him, the commander reached down to push aside his own plating so to reveal a massive pressurized spike.

Using his grip on her shoulder to keep her still, Ultra Magnus guided the tip of his manhood to touch upon the wet lips of the femme's valve. The cool contact heated her up, pulling a pleased sigh from her lips. Being in such a submissive pose was not something she was used to, as she was often the one perched on top and riding a partner's spike – having complete control.

The only one who had ever dominated her in the past was Starscream, as she was a virgin when they first met. But, she quickly took after him and the two constantly battled for control, to which she usually won since empowered femmes was his fetish. And even after they divorced, she typically went for the innocent ones, having even exerted herself atop the young Bumblebee.

The lack of control she had in the situation became all the more eminent, as the tip of his spike breached her opening. Even that stretched her valve, causing her to become stiff. In any other situation she would have been able to calculate how much she could take and how to go about it, but with Magnus all she could do was lay there and have him be the judge. She did not like that idea at all.

It only made sense that he would use such a time to exact some punishment for bad attitude towards him, as he pushed in with one fluid motion, not giving her any time to adjust. The intrusion caused her to moan loudly, as he was already setting a steady rhythm to the movement of his hips.

Ultra Magnus moved his other hand up Road Rage's thigh to her hip, so to hitch her up more so he could be seated comfortably within her valve. The black armored femme's knees were firmly planted on the ground, taking the commander's large spike with gasps and cries of exquisite pain that her body was seeming to love in that moment. He was filling her to the brink and leaving no room within her, her hips staying still as that was the only option.

The tightening of her valve caused him to grunt loudly, pumping earnestly inside the lither femme. She was wrapped so snuggly around his manhood that she had no choice, but to lay there and take what he had to give her. It amused him slightly that she was still trying to gain the upper hand by attempting to squeeze her opening, but he was so big she couldn't even do that. She was stretched beyond her limits and had absolutely no control. It was a satisfying notion for him.

As he began picking up his paces, Magnus paid special attention to the backside of Road Rage. His hips were smacking feverishly into her aft, pulling winces of pain out of her. His blue optics casted down and her could not help, but be fascinated by the perched up bottom. He even went as far as running the palm of his hand up the back of her leg until he reached the round curvature, cupping it delicately.

As his length slid in and out of the wet opening, the commander's hand kneading the femme's aft. Her body was lithe and firm, yet smooth to the touch. It seemed that she fit perfectly within his palm.

As Magnus continued his ministrations along her behind, Road Rage observed, "Hm, I didn't know you were such an aft mech."

A smirk crossed the commander's features, as he grabbed at her harshly, "You have no idea."

Continually slamming his hips against her backside, Magnus worked on overriding the switch to her anal plating. Road Rage's optic's widened, having not ever experienced that before. While a mech's spike and aft hole were both revealed when their plating shifted aside, femmes had two separate panels. It was a pretty much unused hole and considering the expelled waste like cars, she wondered why Primus even gave them such an opening.

"Magnus…" Road Rage gasped, feeling him slip out of his valve.

The blue commander smirked at the mention of his name, working on slipping the lubricant of her valve into her aft hole. The opening was so incredibly tight that he felt a little bit of difficulty even twisting a finger inside. It was like her body was resisting him, but no matter, he would get in.

Road Rage hissed as she felt the tip of his spike circle around the closed rim. Her struggling was renewed, as she felt him attempt to push against the wall. The tip of her peds curled in to try to push her up, as well as her back went to pull up. She was done entertaining his need for dominance and was attempting to put an end to this rump.

Magnus had other plans, though; as he hooked his arm under her waist and held her tightly in place, while forcibly slamming his hardened manhood within her virgin hole. The pained screams howling throughout the room filled his audios, causing him to deeply groan and his engines to roar.

As the hard member tugged at the swollen opening, Road Rage found it hard to keep herself up. The new intrusion was making her legs quake and her arms shake. Every slam inward forced screams from deep within her vocalizer, sounding gravely and exhausted. Each jab renewed her wails; it was probably the most vocal she had ever been. Not even when she lost her virginity to Starscream had she cried in such agony.

Watching her squirm in pain, Magnus smirked, "Is there something wrong, Road Rage? I thought you were as tough as a mech?"

"Oh? Is that how you initiate your soldiers?" Road Rage snarled sarcastically, though her spark was not in the jab, as she was so exhausted.

Ultra Magnus simply chuckled, moving both his hands to grip onto her hips while bucking hard against her now sore aft. The way her fingers scraped at the ground below and how her helm was thrown back in wanton abandon had him pulsing, incredibly aroused by the sight of the Road Rage looking absolutely defeated. It had been him who broke her and seeing the femme finally being compliment caused him to pump with fever.

His large frame loomed over hers as he began aggressively moving her hips back and forth along his large spike. He was pumping into her at such an alarmingly fast rate that Road Rage' screaming was renewed. His fingers dug into her hips so hard they caused dents, as his denta gritted and he began panting harshly. He was huffing and puffing as energy was building up inside him, threatening to explode.

Finally, his seed was ejaculating rapidly inside her, coating his still hard spike that continued to pound her sore hole. The constant stimulation of her extremely sensitive nodes had Road Rage quivering, an orgasm shaking her entire frame. Feeling the shudder, Ultra Magnus released more of his sticky fluids with a few more smacks of his hips.

Soon, his hips slowed down until they were gently rocking against her backside, before stopping completely. Both of their fans kicked into overdrive, trying to cool their bodies down from the intense overload. Interfacing had really heated up their systems and if they didn't relax, they would probably shut down into recharge.

Letting out one final huff, Ultra Magnus finally released the femme from his grip and slid his flaccid spike out of her sore aft hole. Road Rage let out a hiss, as she was finally able to move her very stiff body. She sneered even more when touching her back, wincing at how sore she was.

Ultra Magnus was already up on his peds, having tucked himself back in and having closed his plating. It was clear how satisfied he was, smirking down at the femme ambassador as she gingerly attempted to get up. The sounds of clicks let him know both her plating had closed, though it did little for her aching lower half.

"Are you in need of assistance, ambassador?" Ultra Magnus arrogantly asked, satisfied with himself.

Holding up her hand, Road Rage turned her helm off to the side with a twisted look on her facial features, "You have made your point." She murmured with disdain, struggling to get up.

Finally, the femme was able to get back up on her peds, though not after a slight wobble of her legs. It was clear she was in pain, as she was slinking towards the door. Ultra Magnus had never seen Road Rage walk without that confident, fierce stride and the sensual, vixen sway of her hips. And it was all due to him.

"Oh…and commander?"

"Hm?"

Stopping at the door, Road Rage's body slowly began to straighten up. Her shoulders cracked, before shifting back in their usual position. Her helm lulled over to him, allowing him to see the mischievous glint in her optics. After a beat, she cooed with a smirk, "Thanks for the frag. You performed…_exactly _as expected."

And with a wink, she placed her hands on her hips and strutted out in her fierce, confident manner.

Leaving Magnus completely dumbfounded.


End file.
